<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>depthless sea of moss by YukinaMika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787376">depthless sea of moss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika'>YukinaMika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Just Mari at Hogwarts, Why write angst when I can write fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's slice-of-life at Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>depthless sea of moss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many could not believe their relationship to be real. They could not fathom the idea of being competitive against their own partner.</p><p>Marinette, however, had put much work into honing her grades. She would not lose!</p><p>“You know,” Olive commented idly, spinning her wand between her fingers, unfinished homework scattered across her bed. “There aren’t many who would compete with their partners.”</p><p>She hummed in response, squinting at her Transfiguration book. Why did this look so much like Math?!</p><p>“People gossip about you two,” Maps tossed in her two-cent, her homework forgotten on the floor. “They asked what you got from all of the competitions.”</p><p>“Bettering ourselves, for one,” was her distracted answer. She needed to rethink about her Arithmancy class if she couldn’t handle Transfiguration.</p><p>Honestly, why was there even a ‘Bodyweight is A and intended transformation is T’ thing in Transfiguration?</p><p>“Really?” was Maps unimpressed answer and she looked up from her homework to see the bored look on the girl’s face. “That’s lame.”</p><p>“That and the really good rush of feelings of accomplishment when you top them,” she amended and Maps really should be more familiar with that addictive feeling. “Have you never wanted to just top Wayne once in some subjects before?”</p><p>Maps seemed considering the thought and Wayne would not know what hit him until it was too late if she decided to take that road. She was very dedicated. Just look at the map she drew up. That was a total masterpiece and a treasure for whoever wanted to sneak out under the staff’s nose and explore the Forbidden Forest – not exactly forbidden seeing as Maps was currently mapping that area as well.</p><p>“There are more ways to top your partners,” Olive drawled as she sprawled on her bed, homework pushed to the side. “If you want to top him, you can just do it in one of the unused classrooms and not suffer through this.”</p><p>Any other time, Marinette would be blushing but she had homework to do and no care left to give.</p><p>“First of all, why would you assume that I would top him?” she fired back without heat. “Second of all, why would we do it in this place? He has loads of siblings and they are always just around the corner. Getting caught is a major turn-off.”</p><p>Later, when she was not drained by all the studying, she would have time to be mortified but right now she had Transfiguration homework waiting to be done and a fifteen-page essay on the Unforgiven Curses that was due in five days to agonize over.</p><hr/><p>She was not exaggerating when she said Tim had loads of siblings. And she was not kidding when she said that they were always just around the corner.</p><p>Because she was just walking down the deserted hallway one moment and she was dragged into a currently-not-in-used classroom the next.</p><p>“I will not be afraid to hex you back if you hex me,” was the warning she got when her fight instincts kicked in.</p><p>And oh, look at that! Think of the devils and one of them would come.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she hissed because Tim’s brother or not, one did not just drag her somewhere without any consequence. “Is this your idea of a shovel talk?”</p><p>Listen, Jason Todd was someone she admired as a fellow reader of the runes. The only one in this school who scored higher than him in Ancient Runes was Barbara Gordon and Marinette had long ways to go to catch up to both of them.</p><p>That, however, meant nothing when Todd dragged her away from her goal: the library.</p><p>“So what if this is a shovel talk?” Todd asked with a tilt of his chin and wow, she kind of understood why teachers handed him detentions even when they loved him so much.</p><p>Todd was an excellent student but his behavior could land him in serious troubles.</p><p>But he was an equal, was he not? Sure, he was her senior and her partner’s brother but that did not mean she would take this laying down.</p><p>“If this is a shovel talk,” she started, already plotting the ways to get out of this. “then I am sorry for wasting your time.”</p><p>“Oh?” Todd raised an eyebrow and something akin amusement gleamed in his eyes. “And why is that?”</p><p>“Do you honestly think Tim is not capable of defending himself?” she shot back. “If one so as much as slights your brother, he will be the first to strike back before any of you can even hear of it.”</p><p>Tim was the type to keep things to himself, even if it was not the healthiest thing to do. He was of the mentality to take care of things himself and only reached out when the matter got out of hands.</p><p>Like the time where he nearly failed Herbology before asking her for help.</p><p>"You seem to know our little Timmy very well," drawled Todd, stretching like a lazy cat lounging in the sunlight.</p><p>Hah?! What games was he playing?</p><p>"We talk," she said. "Which is something you people should practice."</p><p>Rumors had it that the relationship between Tim and Todd was bad. Like almost as bad as the one between Tim and Wayne. And she had a front seat to the disastrous exploration with the Detective Club.</p><p>"You shouldn't antagonize others," Todd warned almost mischievously. "It might come back to bite you in the ass one day."</p><p>Was that a threat? What the heck? She did not want more drama, damn it!</p><p>"What," she nearly seethed in rage. "do you want, exactly?"</p><p>Todd smirked and waved something in the air. It was a small thing that looked like a piece of paper.</p><p>“Remember to bring the puzzle fanatic and the pyromaniac with you!” were his parting words as he slipped it into the sleeve of her robe before slinking away like a snake.</p><p>There were a time and a date on the little piece of paper and the tiny line of ‘snitches get stitches’ scribbled hastily beneath those.</p><p>Surely, Todd wouldn’t mind wearing bright purple robes for a brief period, would he?</p><hr/><p>Maps, as always, jumped at the chance of an adventure, never mind who gave it to them. Olive, however, was less enthusiastic and was downright suspicious of the motive behind it.</p><p>Marinette never knew why Olive’s interactions with Wayne’s siblings were so strained when Maps was like one of Wayne’s only friends. She, however, didn’t poke her nose into it. It wasn’t her business after all.</p><p>“Are you sure this is safe?” Olive whispered as they sneaked down the darkened hallway, each had a little silvery spark of light on the tip of their wand.</p><p>“Seems so,” Maps was shaking with enthusiasm, nearly bouncing on her heels. “Comparing to the things we got into in the past, this seems totally tame!”</p><p>Marinette hadn’t heard all of the things the Detective Club got into but she was involved in some of their newer explorations and this? Seemed safer than trekking around the Forbidden Forest to look for unicorns or trying to get a sample from the Whomping Willow.</p><p>However, she understood Olive’s fear. She was at Hogwarts on a scholarship and if she got caught in serious trouble, it might get cancelled and Olive wasn’t at the legal age to get herself a job.</p><p>“I was more concerned about why we had to get the dungeons,” she said. “He could ask us to meet up anywhere else. Why the dungeons?”</p><p>The Slytherin’s dormitories were in the dungeons and if Todd did not want any snitching happening then he should have planned a meeting somewhere else. If little Wayne showed up and they got snitched on then it was on Todd.</p><p>And really, why was everyone in this place so dramatic again?</p><p>Todd appeared behind them and Maps nearly brained him with her bag, which Marinette knew contained a thermos, a mini fire extinguisher, a flashlight and some maps and a few packets of batteries. Olive, however, was faster and an ‘Expelliarmus’ flew out from the tip of her wand and whatever it was in Todd’s grasp went flying.</p><p>Luckily, or not, someone caught it.</p><p>“Be careful with that, will you?!” Harper snarled as he cradled that thing close to his chest. “This is like the only flashlight we got!”</p><p>And because Maps was Maps, she wasn’t frozen in horror at the sight of their senior who lived in the same tower as them standing in front of them in the dungeons.</p><p>“What, you only packed one flashlight for a school year?” she asked, eyeing them almost incredulously. “Like, how can you sneak around with just one?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, ever heard of Lumos?” and of course, Harper shot back while their third companion giggled and oh, Marinette didn’t see her earlier but wasn’t that one of the Chasers for Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team?</p><p>Olive did not seem sorry about disarming Todd, if you could call sending a flashlight flying disarming. She looked more annoyed at standing in the dark with nothing to do but chit-chat.</p><p>“You know,” she groused. “Not all of us have so much free time to loiter the hallways after dark.”</p><p>True. They had classes tomorrow and with finals were just like a few weeks away, falling asleep in class would not endear them to anyone, lest of all the professors.</p><p>And it wasn’t like their seniors had time to spare. Todd was sitting for his O.W.Ls and that meant a lot of studying. Not to mention Harper and Anders were taking N.E.W.Ts and the fact that seventh year was rumored to be a chaotic whirlwind.</p><p>So? Why were they in the dungeons and not getting some sleep before the sun came up?</p><p>“We are here to ask for your assistance,” Anders said, holding a hand up as she bypassed her companions to face them. “I agree that this is not the most convenient place to discuss this but no one ever wandered down the dungeons in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Oh? This was new.</p><p>Maps laughed and it was so suddenly that Olive grimaced and backed away a bit. Marinette sighed because that laughter of hers was not really one that belonged to someone whose sanity was intact.</p><p>She laughed the same way when they were running away from some erklings in the Forbidden Forest. That was not one of Marinette’s fondest memories.</p><p>“So,” Maps, still cackling, gestured to her bag. “What kind of quizzes you need to solve? What kind of maps do you want to buy?”</p><p>Oh, so Maps sold her maps? This was new.</p><p>“She doesn’t just sell them to anyone,” Olive leaned closer to her. “She pays for those in sweat and blood. There’s no way she would just pawn them off to some strangers.”</p><p>“I’m relieved to hear that,” she whispered. The maps Maps drew were very detailed. Just imagine them falling into the wrong hands.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘interactive’?” Maps moaned as she shoved a bunch of parchments back into her bag. “A map of the Forbidden Forest is hard enough and you want one that is interactive? None of us even know how many things are in that forest!”</p><p>“We don’t want any unnescessary fight,” Anders held out a placating hand. “It is always best to steer clear of dangers in the Forbidden Forest.”</p><p>“I still think you are thinking too much,” Harper crossed his arms. “Like why not use simple identifying spells?”</p><p>“Again, we don’t know exactly the numbers of living things that call that forest home,” Maps argued. “It won’t be efficient unless we cover all of our bases. Like we can charm it to notify when an erkling is close but what if there’s a hidebehind that no one knows about wander in there? What about a runaway tebo?”</p><p>“You’re overthinking again. There’s no way a tebo on Hogwarts’ grounds.”</p><p>Leaving Harper and Maps arguing, Marinette leaned onto Olive and wondering why they had to do this in the dungeons. There was a library for them to sit down and discuss things. And seriously, if they wanted to buy maps or something, they could have come to Ravenclaw tower in the day. Harper basically lived there.</p><p>“So,” Todd used that moment to slide closer to them. “The pyromaniac and the potion enthusiast. Your… hobbies are very peculiar.”</p><p>Olive positively snarled and Marinette was busy holding her back to worry about her nickname.</p><p>“Just because I have an affinity to pyrokinesis spells does not mean I am a pyromaniac,” she sneered. “And I start fire to learn how to effectively put it out and not blow up a classroom. Which is not something everyone here can say about themselves.”</p><p>Wow, Maps was not kidding when she said that Olive did not get along with Wayne’s brothers. Which, admittedly, Marinette should have seen sooner because the silver-haired girl was always so tensed when Wayne was in a ten-meter radius of her.</p><p>“What do you want?” she asked and she was really tired. They could have just come to Ravenclaw tower any time but no, they chose midnight and the dungeons to meet up in. Ugh!</p><p>“Three fireproof cloaks for the three of us here,” Todd smirked like he was presenting them with a challenge and what would Marinette not give to slap it right off his face. “Between you two, it’d be child’s play.”</p><p>Well, he was not wrong. Olive was a pro at protection spells and Marinette was already designing and making her own clothes.</p><p>Todd, however, could be a bit nicer.</p><p>“You shouldn’t antagonize others. It might come back and bite you in the ass one day,” she threw his words back in his face and watched with satisfaction as he realized where he had heard it before. “Since, you know, you are commissioning us for things.”</p><p>It was good to watch the corner of Todd’s eye twitch and his mouth opening and closing without a word being said.</p><p>Their little stare-off was cut short by Maps when she huffed and turned on her heels.</p><p>“Oh, are we done here?” Olive summoned the little glow on the tip of her wand with a flick of her hand. “Let’s go back, I’m freezing here.”</p><p>Well, the dungeons were cold. Slytherins must have had thick blanket or a really good heating system for their dormitories to be down here.</p><p>“You will get your map after two weeks,” Maps said. “What about you guys?”</p><p>“As long as you give me your measurements, I can work with two weeks,” Marinette replied, already drawing up possible designs. That left… “Olive?”</p><p>The other girl gave a mute nod, already gearing up to get back to their room for a good night’s sleep.</p><p>They left with some hissed warning from Todd. Something about keeping his siblings’ attention away, especially Tim’s.</p><p>Honestly, it wasn’t like she reported everything back to Tim. They were in a relationship, sure but privacy was a thing that they both enjoyed.</p><hr/><p>It was only when she was in her bed that she realized why they chose the dungeons.</p><p>If Todd did not want any of his siblings knowing whatever he was planning with Harper and Anders, he would have to choose somewhere away from their sight and ears. And it was virtually impossible seeing as his family was very large.</p><p>Grayson and Cain were Hufflepuffs so anywhere near the kitchen was a big no-no. Not that Cain would care. The girl was pretty chilled from what Marinette had seen. And Tim was a Ravenclaw and it was not unusual to find him spending his time in the common room in Ravenclaw Tower doing some light-reading. Gryffindor Tower was Todd’s turf but he also shared with Wayne’s friend who was not exactly the shining example of being tight-lipped.</p><p>That left the dungeons. Sure, there were Slytherins in the area but no many dared to wander down there in the middle of the night. Horror stories put fear in their mind, never mind the fact that there were ghosts around the school and talking portraits on the walls.</p><p>That and Wayne probably wouldn’t care if he saw them. Grayson or Tim would be concerned about the possibilities of explosions and Cain might listen in a bit to make sure her brother was keeping himself away from troubles but Wayne would just turn on his heels and leave like he saw nothing.</p><p>Their family dynamics were weird.</p><hr/><p>“So,” Tim started, staring at the chessboard between them. “I heard you and your friends are doing joint projects.”</p><p>It was one of the rare days where they just sat in the library together without any schoolwork that needed to be taken care of. Normally, they would each have a book to read on days like this but today, Tim brought up chess and Marinette agreed because a little rest for her eyes would be so much lovely.</p><p>“Just this one,” she hummed in reply and studied the board.</p><p>The objective was to remove the opponent’s King from the board and while rarely did she win against Tim, that did not mean she did not give her all. Better to do her best and lose than just giving up after the first move.</p><p>“Just remember not to set fire to the dorms,” Tim said, moving his knight forward to capture one of her pawns before looking up at her with a grin that was downright devious. “I’d hate to sleep in the halls.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re saying,” she didn’t freeze but she did jerk quite violently before letting amusement color her tone. “Why would you assume fire would be involved?”</p><p>It probably was just a jest. None of them had said a word about who was about the maps and the cloaks. There was no way Tim would know about that night in the dungeons.</p><p>“Silverlock and you are researching protection spells against fire,” was his answer. “And since you’re Marinette, there would be experiments involved, which means there would be fire.”</p><p>Well, they weren’t really hiding the researches. And she did have the habit of testing her creations before turning them over to her customers.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much,” he said with a grin, reaching over- Ouch! “Just remember to keep yourself out of trouble and goo wild with your designs and experiments.”</p><p>That forehead flick hurt a bit but Tim was looking especially photogenic with that easy grin on his face that she wanted to, simultaneously, take a picture so it would last longer and reach out to hug him because he was being cute.</p><p>She did neither – because, you know, they were in the library and she had no desire to make a ruckus in here – and settled onto engraving the sight to her memories. She really should start bringing a camera with her.</p><p>“I’ll try not to light the dorms on fire,” she promised and returned to studying the board. Crisis averted, somewhat. Back to-</p><p>Wait! Where was her King?</p><p>“Looking for this?” Tim giggled and she looked up to see the white King held between his thumb and forefinger. And the grin on his face became so mischievous that she wondered why she thought it was cute and leaned in to breath those two words. “I. Win.”</p><p>“You played dirty!” The only reason she wasn’t shrieking was that they were in the library and she did not want to be banned from it. “Drake, that’s cheating!”</p><p>“All is fair in love and war, Mari.”</p><p>She wanted to slap that smirk off his face but he wasn’t wrong. He did remove her King from the board. Objective completed and all.</p><p>“You’re such an asshole!”</p><p>“But I’m your asshole.”</p><hr/><p>And life went on, as usual. They weren’t banned from the library after that game of chess. Olive enchanted the three bird-inspired cloaks that she designed and Maps successfully produced a somewhat semi-interactive map. They were paid very handsomely.</p><p>A month and half later, Tim seated himself next to her at breakfast before and just slumped forward, narrowly avoiding planting his face into her cup of coffee.</p><p>Maps and Olive both raised an eyebrow at that, looking between Tim and her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked, ignoring the questioning look from them. “Did you sleep last night?”</p><p>“Marinette,” he turned his head just enough to stare at her and he looked so tired that she wanted to just tuck him into bed. “Can I return my brothers back to where Bruce found them?”</p><p>“Pretty sure you can’t,” Maps informed him cheerfully before she could answer and he whined like a kicked puppy and hid his face into the table.</p><p>He did, however, come up for some bread and followed her to their first class with a miserable face.</p><p>Later, when he was leaning onto her at lunch and sulking that she learned about the reason behind his sulking.</p><p>Todd, Harper and Anders were raising a hatchling in the Forbidden Forest. It would have been a heart-warming story if the hatchling was not a baby phoenix and nearly burned the forest down when Grayson, who had followed the trio without their knowledge, spooked it.</p><p>“Why can’t they be like Cass?” Tim moaned. “Cass didn’t nearly burn down the Forbidden Forest.”</p><p>She did not mention that one time Cain left the classroom just to pet a wayward owl.</p><p>Well, on the bright side, it seemed like the map and the cloaks were being used. Maps and Olive would be happy to know that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Hope everyone is doing well.</p><p>I was halfway into this when I realized I accidentally deleted like the most important note of this AU while I was purging unnecessary notes. That one note with all the characters and their background and their studies, which subject they're good at and all. And that was nearly done too!</p><p>I really should start making copies of my notes. Keeping them as drafts on Tumblr is good and all but it's a mess on there and I'd cry if I accidentally delete another.</p><p>Every time I write Maribat, it feels like I'm side-eyeing canon and just casually not vibing with it.</p><p>Anyway, here's a list (for those who appeared or mentioned in the fic):</p><ul>
<li> Marinette - Ravenclaw, 4th year </li>
<li> Olive - Ravenclaw, 3rd year </li>
<li> Maps - Ravenclaw, 2nd year </li>
<li>  Damian (mentioned) - Slytherin, 2nd year </li>
<li> Jason - Gryffindor, 5th year </li>
<li> Barbara (mentioned) - Gryffindor, 7th year </li>
<li> Roy - Ravenclaw, 7th year </li>
<li> Kori - Hufflepuff, 7th year </li>
<li> Dick (mentioned) - Hufflepuff, 7th year </li>
<li> Cass (mentioned)- Hufflepuff, 4th year </li>
<li> Jon (mentioned) - Gryffindor, 2nd year </li>
<li> Tim - Ravenclaw, 4th year </li>
</ul><p>I really want to try writing about the Triwizard tournament and kinda have Lila appear (Potential hurt/comfort, maybe? Not really my fort but trying new things is good).</p><p>They're easing social distancing in my country and in some provinces, schools are going to be opened again soon. If nothing bad happens then I'll be going to school physically in May, I guess? So I got until then to write as much as I want (I should probably do more reviewing. I'm forgetting the Kanjis I've learned ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡)</p><p>P. S: This AU is becoming a kind of stress reliever for me. Like whenever I'm stressed and not knowing what to write but still want to write, I can just write some of Mari's slice-of-life at Hogwarts and relax.</p><p>P. P. S: Jason seems like the kind of student to get into behavioral troubles with the teachers. Not all teachers are great and some have some kind of model for their students and just don't like it when their students go against that. </p><p>Personally, I got into a few of those back in the days. Not really often tbh but like when I did, it got so severe I thought they would suspend or expell me. Thank god they didn't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>